Written Memories
by haydenisheaven2000
Summary: Response to oth writers 911 letters challenge from awhile back. Brooke and Jake think about their life together through letters. Part One: Jake. March 12
1. Jake: Walking Memories of You

So this is in response to an OTH Writers 911 challenge from long ago. Yes I tied for first in a category. Lol. Anyway. This is part one and part two WILL be up tomorrow. I have it written I just need to type it. lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OTH, b/c if I did then there would be a whole new slate of couples  
**Summary:** Jake writes a letter to Brooke about their life together  
**Author:** Kayla  
**Rating:** T

My Dearest Brooke,

As I see you spending your life with me, I can do nothing but smile. For years and years I dreamed of having you in my life. Now that I do I cannot help but think that I am selfish. I have a beautiful wife and a love that no amount of money can buy. Men all over the country have taken one glance at you and have dreamed of being your special someone, but I am so grateful that you have chosen me. We share a love that helps keep the innocence and pureness in this crazy world.

I look around the home that you and I built and I feel the memories course throughout my body. The pictures that adorn our walls tell stories of our family and the emotions the memories once held. I see family portraits, photographs of our six children and ourselves, and I cannot help but laugh. They grew up so wonderfully and provided us with countless numbers of lovely grandchildren that are mirror images of the children we once were.

I walk by the old park and I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, my angel. You were sitting on that blue plastic swing as a dark-haired boy pushed you back and forth sending sand flying into the air. I hid behind a tree watching you jealously from afar. You caught my eyes and smiled while I blushed and turned away.

A decade in the future...I can still invision us as teenagers. We were friends now and one step closer to possibly falling in love. My best friend Lucas, he always knew how I felt about you. I could deny everything, but he'd always see right through me. Lucas always could read me better than I could myself. I can still hear him giving me advice our junior year. "You love her man and you never know when your chance will slip away." I didn't understand what he meant in the beginning, but I quickly learned later when I watched your parents take you away.

I sulked that entire summer. You were my first love and my only love. Somehow when you left my world had become a little dimmer and I became a little more broken.

A year later as I stood on the beach I felt two soft hands cover my eyes. You had returned and I had been given a second chance. Three weeks later I had professed my love for you and you'd told me that you felt the same. I was so thrilled to hear what I'd always dreamed of.

Five years after our confessions, we were wed in front of our closest family and friends. Tears were shed and smiles born as we celebrated our union of love...you in a white gown, me in a classic tux.

I continue the stroll through our life and cannot help but wonder if this is real. I feel I am sitting in a theater as time passes me by and I watch my existence pan out on a giant silver screen.

You have given me so many things in life to be thankful for. There are no words to express the love I feel for you. Brooke, you are my friend, my lover, my angel, but among everything my soulmate. You are the one who makes me happy and the reason for me to thank god I'm alive. I love you Brooke Penelope Jagelski.

Forever Yours,  
Jake

Please review and I'll forever love you! Lol.


	2. Brooke: The Little Things

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.  
Summary: Brooke is now writing a letter reflecting memories with Jake  
Author: Kayla  
Rating: T**

**Written Memories Part Two**

Dear Jake,

There are a million things that pop up in my head when I think of you and the years we spent together. I see every little detail of our strengths and weaknesses. All of the fights and the confusion, I can see every huge thing that happened when I spent my life with you. Yet the funny thing is, it's the small things I remember. How we met, the way you looked at me…the way your face lit up when I smiled. It's those tiny things I treasure.

I can see your tenth birthday party. You'd invited everyone in our class just to see you blow out some stupid plastic candle. I can still see myself standing off to the side with my few close girlfriends as we giggle about what was on TV last night. My blue jean mini-skirt held tightly to my small frame. I thought I was so cool with the skirt and sassy t-shirt. Then it came time for presents and you somehow chose to open mine first. I saw the gleam in your eyes as you dug through a mound of tissue paper before you finally reached the bottom of the bag and seized your prize…a spider man action figure with a light up suit. If I close my eyes tight enough I can still imagine your goofy grin and still feel the pride that I had done something right for someone. That had been a good day and one of my favorite memories.

Then somehow we grew apart and hit our junior high years. Our lives quickly changed as cliques and social position became important. You couldn't just be friends with everyone…no, you had to choose. So, I went with the popular crowd. I fell head first into a world where no one was perfect, yet we fooled everyone into thinking we were. I landed in a place where I was always looking for safety and something so much more than what I had. Sophmore year that true something finally came along.

It was a Friday. You always did tell me I was crazy for remembering small details like that. I called it a gift because it meant I could believe that the little things would make my life perfect. Anyway, like I said, it was a Friday and I was standing outside of my locker in the quad. I saw you walking towards me taking deep breaths and mumbling to yourself as your feet continued to move. I buried my head in my locker for some reason unclear to me now. I heard feet shuffling and then silence. I slowly lifted my head and my eyes met yours in a way that you only see in those classic romance movies. You asked me to the school formal and from then on my life seemed flawless.

Then senior year came and ended as quickly as it began. It came time to colleges and caught us by surprise when we learned that our lives would take different paths. I remember crying every night praying that you were alright and we find our way back to each other. I'd lost my one love and it shattered my heart. Then one cold December day I heard a soft knock at the door of my New York City apartment. You stood outside in the hall with a suitcase on the ground near your feet. I remember asking why you had come and I can still ear your answer now as clearly as it had been those years ago. _I got to UNC and realized that my life had changed in a way that I didn't want it to. Brooke, you're the reason my life is worth living. Without you I'm nothing. I need you Brooke. _Then with tears streaming down my face I pulled you in for a kiss.

The rest of the years became a blur as life passed us by, leaving us with Scars and memories. Happiness and laughter. Tears and pain, but always a light at the end of the tunnel.

As we grew older our appearances changed and grayed yet our hearts remained the same. You're my love and the only love I'll ever know. You made my days bright and beautiful. That's something that I could never erase. I'll always love you.

Your Wife,  
Brooke

She clutched a silver locket to her chest as she placed the newly written letter on the grave and turned away when silent tears began to fall. She only wished that she could've found his letter sooner and given him one to read in return. Jake was her saving grace and now he was gone. She knew no one would ever take his place, but she prayed they'd see each other again someday.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know, I'll see you again someday_

Someday, someday

**Plz review and thanks for reading. The song lyrics at the end are Kenny Chesney's Someday…one of the only country songs I can actually listen to. lol. **


End file.
